Duplication
Duplication is one of the rarest, yet most effective, ghost powers on Danny Phantom. Only a few ghosts possess this ability. General description Duplication is a ghost's ability to make identical copies of himself/herself/itself. It's speculated that duplication is achieved either by physically splitting (like a single-celled organism) into a certain number of copies of oneself (which suggests that a ghost's capacity to duplicate is an extension of their ability to manipulate their own mass), or by generating ectoplasmic energy constructs to serve as duplicates. Regardless, a ghost can chose to re-assimilate/re-absorb their duplicates when they are not needed or whenever necessary. When a duplicate is destroyed, it dissipates. It is unknown if the original ghost automatically regains the mass/energy used to create the duplicate. The duplicates themselves are capable of independent movement, thought and action from the original ghost (but some ghosts possibly could use a duplicate as a puppet with no free will of its own). They also have the same powers as the original ghost. It is unknown if the original ghost will remember anything that his or her duplicates learned while they were in action. Ghost-specific descriptions Notable information on how various ghosts have used this ability. Danny Phantom Having witnessed first-hand how useful duplication can be, Danny struggled to master the use of this power, with bizarre results at first. In "Maternal Instinct", in an attempt to duplicate, Danny managed only to grow a second head. Both the heads were capable of coherent thought and briefly held a conversation with Sam and Tucker. When Danny reverted to human too quickly, his eyes fused together into a single eye. But both of his eyes can return if this happens, as shown when Tucker hit Danny in the back of his head when Danny's parents were coming down the stairs. In "Beauty Marked", Danny dodged being struck by an axe by successfully splitting into two physically separate but identical versions of himself, if only for a quick second. Finally, in "Reign Storm", he successfully used duplication while in the Fenton Battle Suit during his battle with the Ghost King. Later, in "Torrent of Terror", he split into four to combat Vortex, though it drained him of his energy and he could only hold it briefly. Vlad Plasmius Vlad is the first ghost shown using this power ("Bitter Reunions"). He is probably the most skilled at duplication since he was able to split into hundreds of duplicates at once in "An Eye for a Eye", although this did severely weaken him and presumably the duplicates as well. Dark Danny Dark Danny is more skilled at duplication than his younger counterpart. In "The Ultimate Enemy", he was able to split into five duplicates. However, since he was originally a combination of Danny's ghost half and Vlad's ghost half, it is likely he could split into more, like Vlad. Clockwork In "The Ultimate Enemy", Clockwork effortlessly split himself into several duplicates. Vortex Vortex was shown to be able to duplicate in "The Torent of Terror", both in his transformed form and his real form. Undergrowth Although not duplication as in the same way or sense as every other ghost, Undergrowth was shown able to cause multiple bodies to grow, as such giving him a form of duplication, although they all shared the same mind. Trivia *In "Doctor's Disorders", while infected by an ectoplasmic bug, Kwan was easily and spontaneously capable of creating eight whole duplicates (to Danny's great dismay) who were all of one mind. Category:Ghost powers